My Brother's Keeper
by Shadow Spinner
Summary: Gene and Jim get into a fight, and have to deal with th consequences. I redid the last ch. yeah i know i uploaded broken mirrors twice, but now i have the real ch 4 up. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

The Trap

My Brother's Keeper

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or any other thing that someone might think I took from something else. Please don't sue, I really don't have any money. 

Warning and Author's note: this is rated PG-13 for some content and cursing. This takes place in Hefong about a half a year after the whole layline thing. I don't know much about Jim's past, so if something is inaccurate, tell me and I'll see what I can do. *`````````* Are Jim's thoughts and ~999999~ are Gene's thoughts. 

It was about one PM. And Jim had yet to find any jobs. He sighed as he closed his precious laptop and grabbed his jacket and walked outside. He walked to the park slowly. He always left the studio at the same time and always went to the same place. It was a little corner in the park that had about 5 or 6 big trees. It had a little picnic table near one. On one of the trees swung a tire swing and one had a regular swing hanging from its branches. He always brought his lunch and his jacket, even if it was way to hot out for it. Also around this time everyday a father and his 4-year-old son came to the park. Jim would watch them every day, always keeping his distance but just watching wistfully. 

Over the past months he had found out that the kid's name was Tom and he was quite the amazing artist. His father would take him to the park every day after his preschool classes on their way home. Jim didn't know why he watched them, he just sort of did. It was kinda like watching a movie. You get to know the characters and their lives so well, but no matter how much you would like to touch their lives you can't. 

He had been coming here more often for about two months now. That was when him and Gene had a big fight. They both claimed to have gotten over it, but deep down he knew it wasn't true. Everything was falling apart. Gene spent more and more time with Malphina and less and less time with Jim, so they never had anytime to talk. He never before felt like he was in the way or that he was just the tagalong, but right now that's how he felt. 

Sure, Gene and him had fought before, but it was mostly petty fights, usually caused by too much testosterone as opposed to a real cause. They usually just made up simply or just forgot about it. But not this time. This time it was so different. Gene had acted like he hated Jim. He had made him feel like he meant what he was saying, and that it wasn't just out of anger. And that had stayed with him. He had always been so sure that Gene cared for him, that Jim Hawking was and forever be Gene Starwind's little brother, that he could always trust him and go to him. He was barely sure of anything anymore. 

With a huff Jim got up and walked home. * Why would he care about me in the first place. All I am is a troublesome little brat that is ruining everything, it's a wonder this didn't happen before. Only reason he took me in was out of pity. When have I really helped him anyway? * He knew deep down that what he was thinking wasn't true, but on the surface he felt like it was. He stepped in the front door. Gene and Malphina were sitting on the couch making lovey dovey faces at each other and talking. Jim crept into his room and laid down on his bed.

Dinnertime came and went and Jim didn't come out of his room. He just didn't feel like eating, or being in the same room as Gene to do so. He just laid on his bed and let his mind wander aimlessly. Hours past and Jim decided that he needed to get ready for bed. He got his pjs on and went down to the bathroom. He past the living room and overheard Gene and Malphina talking. * Jeez, she's still here? * He sighed but stuck around long enough to hear a part of the conversation. 

" You should talk to him. It's important. You know that, don't you, but your just being stubborn and so you won't. After a while you'll see what you had and you'll won't be able to fix it. He'll be long gone by then. You can't do this forever and you know it!" Malphina said. Gene just huffed and got up off the couch to stretch. 

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever, listen I'll see you tomorrow Mal, okay? Don't worry so much. It's not that big of a deal." Gene said back. Malphina got up and left without saying another word. * Hmmm… must be another fight about Fred Lou or something. Malphina can give him hell if she wants I guess I don't have the right anymore. * 

Jim finished in the bathroom and as he walked out he bumped into Gene. He just walked on like a stranger would do if they bumped into a twelve year old on a busy street. Jim stumbled back for a moment, unsure of what to do. He then just walked back to his room and crawled into bed. It felt like his world was being turned upside down. The way Gene had just walked past him proved it. He was no longer wanted here. 

Jim didn't really think. He got up and walked to his dresser. He got dressed, his body knowing what it was doing but his mind remaining blank he grabbed his sack he always had ready in case of an emergency. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Advil; he couldn't remember how many he should take, so he took around them all. * that ought to do it* he walked down the hall and then out the front door of the apartment. He didn't know where he was going, his feet were in control for the moment. He walked towards the park and found the park bench he usually went to. He laid down on it and fell asleep in an instant. 

That's the first chapter. Like so far? Don't like? Reviews please. If I don't get some I don't think I'll continue with this story. I don't care if they're bad reviews either. Constructive criticism is welcome at all times. 


	2. Gene's realization

My Brother's Keeper-Part 2

My Brother's Keeper-Part 2

Hey there! How are y'all? Here's the second chapter. More up soon, that is if I don't get writers block in the near future. Italics are flashbacks, and the same rules as the last chapter applying to thoughts. Enjoy! 

_Gene walked in the door around four in the morning. The smell of whisky hung around him like a thick cloak. Jim was sitting on the couch, his little face scrunched up in worry. He had apparently waited up for Gene and did not like his little entrance. _

"Gene, my God where have you been! I was so worried! How could you do this? Your drunk again, that's just a waste of the money we worked so hard for! Oh for crying out loud," Jim said in more of a worried tone then one of anger. Gene just stood there for a minute.

" Who are you to tell me what to do anyway? You're just some kid. You're nothing! Go away you little brat. Hmph telling me what to do, just some stupid kid, who the hell does he think he is, I'll tell you, he's nothing! Little brat, you hear me! You're just a worthless fucking little brat!" he yelled back at Jim. Jim made a little noise in his throat. He backed away slowly.

" Gene you have to calm down, your drunk. Come on, I know you don't mean it, I'll help you get ready for bed." Jim stuttered out, his face pale and his body shaking. Gene turned to go. Then he stopped. He turned around walked towards Jim. Jim relaxed a little, thinking that his friend had finally come to his senses. Gene lifted his hand and slapped Jim. It wasn't much of a slap, but it was definitely enough. Jim was sent sprawling. Gene walked off. Jim just laid there, silent tears streaming down his face. This had never happened before. Why? 

Gene opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep and the memories of that night that most likely ruined his brotherly releshonship with Jim were coming back to haunt him. He never meant a word of what he said that night. He got up, and walked to the bathroom. ~Dammn I got one major headache. I'll take some advil.~ Gene opened the medicine cabinet and saw that the Advil wasn't there. ~I know we just got some about a week ago and had half a bottle left last time I checked, so where did it go. ~ Gene took a step back and nearly triped on something. An empty advil bottle. Gene just stared at it for awhile, unable to put two and two together. Then it hit him. About a half hour before Jim had walked into the bathroom. He then had walked out the door. Gene looked stricken. He realized what must have happened. 

Gene could barely stand up. Thoughts raced through his head so fast it sent him spinning. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch in the living room. He took a deep breath and attempted to sort his thoughts out. ~ he wouldn't do something like that, would he? I know he was mad at me but he wouldn't do something like that! And for God's sake he has seen me drunk before. It wasn't like it was something new…..~ Gene stopped that thought in its tracks. Yes Jim had definalty seen him drunk before. But never once before had Gene yelled at Jim. He usually just drank and drank and made jokes that made no sense then passed out. He couldn't remember once, drunk or sober telling Jim he was useless or bad. And never, ever, EVER had he hurt Jim before. Gene shuddedered remembering the hatefull, cold things he had said that night. ~ My God what have I done?~ Gene broke into sobs as a new relization hit him. It was usually Jim that cared for him, whenever he was drunk, whenever he was hurt, whenever he had needed a friend. And so many times over Gene had gave none of this back. Jim was like a brother to him, and more like an older one at that. Jim had always just worried over him, never wanting or asking for anyone to care for him in his times of need. ~ Jim's all I got for a family. But he deserves so much better. He doesn't deserve me for a brother.~ 

Deep down a little voice said that ether he can keep thinking that way, or he can start acting like a older brother. Like Jim's aniki. He got up quickly and sliped on his shoes and coat and litterly ran out the door. ~ so where could he be? I really don't know where his usuall spots are. I know he leaves the flat every day at one. I think he said somethin' once about going to the park. ~ Gene started running for the park. 

He searched nearly everywhere. He was about to give up when he saw a little secluded area he had not checked before. There was about five big trees and a picnic bench there. He saw a figure on one of the benches. ~ I hope that's him.~ Gene thought running towrads the bench. He came to the bench and Jim was laying there, asleep, and yet barely breathing because of the over dose. Gene lifted Jim effortlessly and carried him back home. 


	3. A Broken Mirror

My Brother's Keeper- Part 3

My Brother's Keeper- Part 3

Hi y'all! This is the third part to MBK. Right now I'm not very sure where I'm headed with this but I'll figure it out soon enough. Same symbols for thoughts and flashbacks as always. 

_Gene walked into the room. Jim looked up, sighed, then continued typing. Gene couldn't help smiling at his cute precocious little brother. " So what's up? Any jobs?" Gene said in his carefree voice. _

" No jobs…. But we have a problem…I contacted Fred Lou and he said that he is discontinuing all funds. He didn't give a reason. He just did." Jim looked at his aniki expectantly. Gene's carefree face was completely washed away and replaced by a grim frown and a worried look in his eyes. Even he knew that they could not survive without the funding. He scowled and turned from the room. 

" I'm going to the bar… I'll be back in a few hours." Gene said as he walked out the door. Jim knew that he was worried and really wished that he hadn't gone out to drink like that….

Gene sat on the edge of Jim's bed watching his brother's chest rise and fall shakily. He was barely breathing and it seemed to be slowing. Gene let out another sob and reached over to grab ahold of Jim's hand. Jim's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and then shut once more. " Why did this have to happen, huh? I'd give anything to change what has happened…. to be given a second chance. I'm so sorry, and now you'll never really get to hear me say that, will you?" Gene shook his head and let two tears slide down his face. ~ I knew we fought that night, but why couldn't we just get over it like we usually do? ~ 

_Gene walked into his room after striking Jim. He sobered up enough to understand what he had done. He sat on the edge of the bed in his room trying to clear his hurting head. He turned around long enough to see his face in the mirror, then got up, walked slowly to the mirror and threw a punch into it that would have knocked a man senseless. He pulled his hand back and examined the cuts on it, glass shards lay all around him. Gene sat back down on the bed, laid back, and fell into a restless sleep. _

Sunrise woke Gene from where he sat beside Jim's bed. He looked around a moment unable to gather his bearings, then realizing where he was and the events of the night before, looked at Jim. His chest was still rising and falling and though still unevenly, was a bit better then the night before. Gene sighed in relief. ~ I wonder if I should see if I could wake him up. ~ Gene shifted his weight off of his foot which had fallen asleep, then pushing himself up with the side of the bed he gently shook Jim's shoulder. Jim's eyes opened slightly. Gene pulled back and watched. Jim looked around timidly. He caught sight of Gene and turned his head away. Gene shuffled around. 

" Good, you're awake… Jim… why, I'm mean, why did you do that?" he asked him, knowing it wasn't likely he would get an answer. 

" I don't know… I wasn't really thinking… leave me alone, please, just leave me alone." Jim replied, softly and firmly. Gene looked at him for a moment and turned to leave the room. As he did he caught sight of a picture on Jim's dresser. He picked it up and looked at it. It was when they had gone to the county fair about three months ago. Jim was smiling and eating an ice cream cone, and Gene was too. Both of their faces had ice cream all over them. Mel had taken the picture. ~ It was only three months ago, yet it seems like years have passed. ~ Gene replaced the picture and walked out of the room. 

_" Oh, come on Jim, you can't sit there at that computer of yours forever. Ya gotta have a bit of fun. This fair thing sounds just like what ya need. Sometimes you can be such a worry wort!" Gene said excitedly to Jim, who was typing away at his computer, irritably. _

" Gene, if I don't look for jobs, then who will, you won't and you know it, and second of all we don't have the money. Sometimes your more of a child then I am. Honestly!" Jim shouted back. Gene gave him the puppy eyes, and Jim sighed.

" Okay, okay, what time is it going to be?" he asked. 

" From 3-8 tomorrow." Gene said smiling. 

Gene sat on the couch remising about that day and of all the other times they had together. ~ All those dreams we've had, all those times we've spent together, broken, like that mirror two months ago. ~ Gene turned this thought over and over in his mind, and realized something. ~ Maybe… maybe I can't face what happened that night, couldn't come to the conclusion that it actually happened. Maybe it's because I can't face myself…because of that, I've been acting cold towards him, acting out the words I spewed that night. I remember one time when I was so afraid that I couldn't live up to a promise that I made to Mel, that I avoided her at all costs. I cut her off from me till someone finally told me about it and got some sense to me. Except… except… the promise here was never a spoken one, but it was there. A promise to be a brother to Jim. He must think that I really meant what I said… oh, God, I know that's how I'd feel if I were in his shoes. If I can't face myself, then I can't face Jim, and I can't pull myself past this.~ Gene sat there his mind now blank except for a dull ache that he knew would never go away until he fixed things, no matter how much Advil he shoved down his throat. 

Gene looked up… a small voice came from Jim's room. He got up and went to his brother's room. " Aniki… I still care…" he heard him say.

Watcha think? A bit of a cliffhanger for the ending. Reviews and constructed criticism welcome at all times. Until I finish the next chapter, Ja ne minna-san! 


	4. Dinner Time

My Brother's Keeper- Part 4

My Brother's Keeper- Part 4

Konichiwa minna-san! Here's the 4th part to the story. With Fanfiction.net being down all the time and the fact I haven't been able to get into my account on fanfiction, I haven't been able to post in a while. Same rules as always apply to flashbacks and thoughts with the exception that Mel's thoughts are /pppp/, okay? Oh, and here is a question for you, does Mel think? I mean I know she has AI and all, but can she really and truly think, hope, wish, and love? This is a personal opinion question… in my mind she can, but I want to know what you think, there is no reason to flame me for it. Ya can email me with your answers or put them in your reviews. On with the chapter. Oh and I uploaded ch.3 twice didn't I. Opps. I'll fix it ASAP. 

Gene stood in Jim's doorway. He had been talking in his sleep. ~ And yet I wonder if he meant what he said.~ he sighed and was about to turn away when he heard him whimper a bit. He turned back around and walked over to the bed. Jim whimpered again, and Gene reached over and hugged him. Whatever it was that was bothering him stopped, and he fell into a deep sleep. Gene stayed there for a moment, just thinking. ~ Things can get better, they have to… I don't know what I'd do if they don't. We can work this out. We're brothers. ~ Over and over again. 

Jim opened his eyes to find Gene fast asleep, sitting next to the bed his head resting on the side of it. He was a bit surprised. * He stayed… even when I asked him to leave he stayed… maybe I'm being the cold one now. Maybe its time we pulled past this. * 

Gene woke up. Jim was lying on his bed, his hands underneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. Jim realized that Gene was up and sat up in bed. 

" Jim, I know you asked me to leave you alone, but I can't do that. You're my brother, and even if it took me this long to realize that it doesn't change that fact. We need to pull past what happened, and move on, as a family." Gene said in one deep breath. Jim looked at him for a moment. 

"I know, Aniki I know." Jim sighed. Gene was a bit surprised to hear him call him that again, he hadn't for the past three months and it was reassuring. 

" Ya want some coffee?" Gene asked.

" Yeah, sounds good, " he replied. Gene made some coffee while Jim got some cups and cleared off the table.

" Oh, Jeez, you were supposed to call Mel today, weren't you? It's almost 3:00…" Jim started to say, but Gene cut him off. 

" I think she'll understand." Gene said and put the two cups of coffee on the table. They sat down and talked for the first time in three months. 

About an hour later the phone rang. Gene got up and answered it. 

" Hmmm mmm. Yeah I know… I couldn't, sorry. No actually… yeah, it did… hmmm mmm. Yeah you to. Bye," was all Jim heard of the conversation. 

" Who was it?" Jim asked, curious. 

" Mel, she had something to do today and couldn't come over today. " Gene replied. He sat back down, and the conversations they had resumed. 

Even three hours later they were still just talking and hanging out. Jim finally noticed the time and they finally got things together and made some diner. Mel walked in about an hour later, crept silently to the kitchen to find Gene and Jim trying to make diner, she looked in the garbage and realized that this wasn't their first attempt. She let out a laugh that gave her away, scaring the hell out of the two boys. Gene jumped a mile high and Jim slipped on the wet floor, clutching his chest like a girl. / I guess they made up. Good, I was getting sick of the silence. / She laughed again and helped Jim up. She walked over to the stove, now covered in a thick brown crust, set some of the cleaner of the pots on it and made something more edible then what they had been trying to do. She set it on the table along with some plates and silverware. Both boys watched in a stunned silence. Jim blushed and threw a glance at Gene, and he returned it. 

" Well, are you hungry or are you just going to stand there," she said, still laughing on the inside at their shock. 

" Hungry" Gene mumbled as he sat down at the table.

" Starved," said Jim as he too sat down. 

Things had defiantly returned to normal in the Starwind and Hawking household, and would hopefully stay that way…but we are talking about the crew of the Outlaw Star, and things are never to be predicted with them. 

~Owari~ 

Yep, that's the end folks. Hope you liked it. I might not get a chance to post for a while because of school, but I'll try. Until next time, Shadow Spinner says Ja ne! 


End file.
